


【马东】单行道

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *留学生paro*微降，一两句不加tag*没啥剧情，简单粗暴的畜sheng文学





	【马东】单行道

1\. 守序混乱

 

 

李马克第一次遇见李东赫是在学校的某个小巷里，当然并不是什么愉快的初次会面，两个人，两辆自行车，一条很窄的路，一般不会发生什么很好的事。

李马克急着去上课，一个没注意迎面撞上同样急着去上课的李东赫，对方轻轻地"ouch"了一声然后一脸愠怒地望向李马克。

仅仅堂皇了一秒的李马克很快就注意到李东赫的染成灰色的微卷的头发，有点少见的小麦色的皮肤，圆圆的脸圆圆的眼睛，还有……眼睛往下瞟了一眼看到的运动短裤下的直而修长的腿。

像个小棕熊。

李马克发誓他不是那种喜欢盯着可爱的男孩子看的变态——虽然他是gay。

小熊气鼓鼓地开口了，真的像是被蜂蜜滋润过的甜而清爽的略细的嗓音，

“同学，这里是单行道哦”

What?

李马克抬头看了一眼，斜对角的路边果然有个标识，只不过被各种小广告挡的严严实实，几乎很难注意到，但是话说回来，也的确是他没看清路先撞的别人——

“抱歉抱歉，有没有受伤？车还好吗？需要我怎么赔偿……”

李马克看了一眼手表，离下节课开始不到五分钟了。

“啊…但是我现在要去上课，晚点聊可以嘛？联系方式先给你……”

最后李东赫被塞了一张潦草地写了一串电话号码的便签条目送着李马克骑着车扬长而去。

——shit，我也要上课来着。

 

Mark Lee.

李东赫记住这个名字了，不仅是因为他撞到了自己，还因为他害自己在原地看他迟到了五分钟，那个素来以严格著称的写作课教授的脸色当然不会好到哪里去，在李东赫钻进教室的那一刻。

嘁……李东赫揉了揉被自行车架轧得生疼的小腿想，要不是这小子长得还挺帅，自己也不至于为了多看几眼在原地呆这么久。

 

其实根本没什么事，车也没坏人也没受什么伤，顶多腿上有一两处那种放着也会自己好的淤青，李马克还是“负责”地留了电话，李东赫什么都没说然而心底也是希望他这么做的。谁也不想让这段猝不及防而奇妙的关系就这样结束。

事实证明这段关系真的没有很快结束，因为在下一节概率论的教室门口，两人又一次看到了对方。在李东赫打李马克的电话前。

 

“你也上这课啊”

“啊”

“你也大一？”

“不我大二”

“噢，学长好。”

“你好。”

“……”

“……”

“你叫啥？”

“李东赫。”

“应数？”

“嗯，辅修声乐。”

“……”

“……”

李马克发誓这是他人生中最尴尬的时刻没有之一，比高中毕业典礼上自己致辞到一半忘词还要尴尬一百倍。

李东赫觉得自己没有遇到过什么尴尬的事情，所以这绝对是他有生以来最为尴尬的时刻。

尴尬归尴尬，课总是要上的。于是两人在对视了七秒之后，迅速走到教室的两个离得最远的角落坐下。

 

很好，很自然，嗯。

 

 

“你的腿好一点了么……”

下了课后李马克还是慢吞吞地凑了过来。李东赫正把教材和ipad往书包里塞，抬头似有似无地看了李马克一眼。

“学长觉得呢？”

“学长不只是来问我的腿吧……虽然你应该对我的腿也很感兴趣”

“？？没没没……”李马克慌乱地直摆手，全系前十的脑子也没想到李东赫的这一记正中脑门的直球。他是喜欢男人，可能有那么点喜欢李东赫，但他是个有原则的gay。

开gay里gay气玩笑的可能只是个直男，李马克通过无数次血与泪的教训悟得了这个道理。

“碰巧，”

李东赫背对着讲台和其他人用膝盖轻轻地撞了一下李马克的裤裆。

“我对你的这里也挺感兴趣的。”

 

——the fxxk???

 

陷入短暂混乱大脑当机的李马克顿在原地——真的很短暂，因为李东赫的嘴角马上扯出一个又可爱又欠揍的微笑。

“Brruh——just kidding. 学长不会真的觉得我对一个见面不到半天还骑车撞到我的迷之男性有兴趣吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

狂笑的小熊很快消失在李马克的视线里，留下一脸呆滞的李马克和他的——鸭肝——鼓起来了的裤裆。

 

 

实际上后天就可以再次见到李东赫——假定他不翘课的话——然而李马克已经像不受控制般的满脑子全是李东赫——灰色的小卷毛，微微下垂的湿润的双眼，褐色的皮肤，修长的腿，还有那个有点，不，是相当欠揍的笑。

李东赫并没有打他的电话。李马克趴在枕头上等到凌晨两点，手机也没有响过。

哎咦……  
怎么还没开始就感觉自己失恋了……

正当他不抱任何期待了的时候听见一阵急促的敲门声。

“哪位……”睡眼惺忪的他揉着脸走过去开门，穿着奶黄色睡衣的李东赫一脸乖巧。

“哟马克学长，这么巧，没想到我们住同一层楼*”

“What the…“一个“fxxk”冲到李马克嘴边被他硬生生堵了回去。

“室友要复习，”他伸了伸脖子看了一眼屋内，“可以借学长的宿舍睡一晚吗？”

他像个小动物一样转着两只黑漆漆圆滚滚的眼珠子。

“还有，我骗你的，我真的对你的那里很感兴趣——”

李东赫还想说什么的嘴立刻被李马克粗暴地用炽热的双唇封住。

 

（*米国大学宿舍的房门上一般会贴写了宿舍成员名字的标签。）

 

 

 

2\. 混乱守序

 

 

 

不管是怎么回事，不管是不是一夜情甚至仙人跳，李马克秉承了“不要怂就是莽”的优良精神。

两人在门边的沙发上就势躺倒，李东赫的睡衣被直接扒掉扔在一边，李马克低下头闻到了他身上淡淡的洗衣粉香与酒气混合的味道。

“喝酒了？”

“喝了点，没醉”软糯的蜜嗓却仿佛真的醉了一般。

“腿不疼了吗”李马克的语气正经得宛如答辩，手上揉捏李东赫的小腿的动作却不能再se情，慢慢地往上一直攀到大腿内侧，李东赫随之闷哼了一声。

“不疼……了……哈啊……”早已肿胀的小小熊被李马克熟练地上下套弄着，被快感淹没的李东赫两条赤裸的大腿勾在李马克背后，抬着眼可怜兮兮地望着他的学长，“哥哥快点……呜……东赫难受……用哥哥的肉棒……狠狠地……操进来……”

这一句是用韩语说的，带着讨喜的撒娇的语调——李马克当然听懂了，虽说是加拿大籍也好歹是从小在家说着韩语长大的——明明说着最下流最淫荡的话怎么这么可爱呢，李马克想，如果可以的话，请让李东赫一直和他说韩语，至少在做爱的时候一直说韩语，

李东赫并不是什么装gay的直男，而是那种最辣最惹火的尤物，而现在他发现自己也不是什么正经gay。

不过他终究没好意思说出“让哥哥来好好疼爱你”这样的大叔级别的荤话，扶着自己的那根让李东赫很感兴趣的滚烫的巨物迟疑着停在学弟蜜色的大腿根部，倒是对方难耐地扭动着体格比自己略小的身体娇滴滴地嘟囔着，

“这里……我弄好了……进…来……呼……”

两人的头发在刚才的拥吻中都被揉的乱七八糟，李东赫几乎是抓着李马克的那话儿就往自己黏腻濡湿的后穴送，李马克暗自感叹这么open的韩国小男孩他也真是人生中第一次遇到，甚至比自己这个欧美人还要欧美——哦，仔细想想自己好像也不是啥典型的欧美人，在这方面的话……

前段没入李东赫身体内的时候李马克的思绪很快被打断，发出了一声满足的长叹，李东赫在他身下一只手抓着李马克的小臂，另一只手套弄着自己勃起的性器，头歪向自己的颈窝，半闭着眼，微张着嘴—— 李东赫饱满的嘴此时宛如两瓣多汁的橘子，是李马克难以抵挡的美味，他低下头凑过去吻他，小男孩哼哼唧唧地用肉肉的有点短的舌头回应他。

“不痛了吗？”李马克压低了声音在李东赫耳边问道。

“早就…好了……”

“我是说这里”李马克猛地顶了一下身下人的肠壁，对方没忍住惊叫了一声。

“不痛……不……痛……啦……哈啊……哥不要……逗东赫了……”李东赫的话因为李马克一下一下的动作而变得断断续续，呻吟声也支离破碎，李马克怎么看都是故意对准敏感点旁边半厘米的地方，让李东赫永远无法到达真正的高chao。

李马克从恶作剧得逞的窃喜中回过神来，盯着李东赫满是委屈的圆脸蛋出了神。他遇到过很多男人，也有声音很甜喜欢撒娇等等的，但是李东赫给他的感觉是前所未有的，关于“可爱”的一切在他身上被诠释得淋漓尽致，又不能更自然，他是蜂窝里淌出的新鲜的蜜，是捕鼠夹上的奶酪，是沼泽上粼粼的波纹，明亮，甜美，危险。

他很危险，来路不明，李马克除了他的名字年级和专业以外一无所知，但是他心甘情愿地让自己深陷其中。

门外传来经过的脚步声和说笑声，李马克惊得屏住了呼吸，怀里的被情欲染得通红的小熊懒懒地趴在学长耳边说，

“有什么关系嘛…哥怕被听见嘛”

李马克的视线随即被李东赫漂亮可爱的脸和汗湿的身体填满。

“我不怕哦。”

哥哥，好舒服。

哥哥，要坏了。

哥哥，也摸摸这里吧。

哥哥，我好爱你。

李马克无暇回应，只顾着像榨取一颗刚成熟的多汁的果实一样吸吮东赫，从他饱满的耳垂一直到平坦的肚子——和自己因健身而棱角分明极富攻击性的身体相反的是，李东赫并没有很明显的肌肉线条，从脸到肩膀到整个上半身都紧实圆滑，最引人注目的是那两条腿，李马克也是因为那双小麦色的长腿而注意到他的，而他也没有想到，现在这双腿正为自己张开怀抱……

 

通往李东赫的心的路也是单行道。

 

 

——————————END————————


End file.
